Midnight craving
by IsabellaIsles
Summary: Arizona's up for a snack in the night, but the snack isn't food.


Walking through the door of her newly purchased house, Callie Torres had finally finished a thirty seven hour shift. All she had wanted was to come home and help her wife put their four year old to bed, well that was her plan until she was paged to the ER after a five car pile up.

Placing her keys on the hook, she quietly made her way through the house and towards the little girls room. Peering in, the brunette was welcomed with the sight of her daughter asleep in her new transformed 'big girl bed'. Both Callie and Arizona had discussed that it was time for Sofia to start sleeping in a child's bed. At first Sofia was reluctant to sleep in a bed that wasn't her crib, but after being told that all her favourite princesses have similar beds Sofia didn't waste time in getting used to the new bed.

Gently placing a kiss on her daughters forehead, Callie made her way towards her own bedroom where Arizona was sat against the headboard reading a medical journal "Calliope you're home!."

"I should have been home twelve hours ago, did Sof go down okay?" Callie questioned as she made her way over to her wife to place a delicate kiss onto her lips.

"She sure did, we had a lovely bath time adventure before reading a book. She's definitely used to the bed now" The blonde beamed as she put away the journal and waited for her wife to join.

Undressing to just her underwear, Callie climbed into bed with a sigh "I have never wanted to be in bed as much as I did tonight."

"Are the patients okay?."

"They are all on the road to recovery, I never get tired of resetting broken bones" The orthopedic surgeon grinned.

Seeing her wife's open arms, Arizona moved closer and retreated to the familiar position in Callie's arms. Burring her head in the crook of Callie's neck as best as could with the extra weight, she tangled their legs together and began to relax. Callie's arms was Arizona's favourite place to be, no matter what mood she was in she would always retreat back to the comfort of her wife's arms. That was were she found safety and security. Callie's arms was also Sofia's favourite place, nothing beat cuddles with mami. She beamed inside at the thought of their baby finding the same safety net in mami's arms like the rest of the family.

"How have you been today? I missed you and Sof."

"I knew exhaustion was common in the last trimester but today was a completely different story, I had to put Sofia down an hour earlier so I could get some sleep."

"The exhaustion will be worth it, just think in just under two months we'll have our little baby to hold." Callie kissed the top of her wife's head moving one of her hands down to the growing baby bump, she slowly rubbed it. It always amazed Callie that their baby was just underneath her hand. It wasn't long before the couple were snoozing in each other's arms.

Having another baby was exactly what the couple had wanted, they knew when the new arrival would be here, Sofia would be close to starting pre-school. For both women, this was an important aspect when thinking about expanding their family. Initially, Callie was going to carry their baby. However, after being told it was unlikely she would carry into the second trimester Arizona had offered to carry their child, only if they were to find a Latina sperm donor. That way, it would resemble the both of them and Sofia.

After some time Callie was awoken by the motion of something moving against her leg, not taking any notice the brunette turned her head to the side and retreated back to the slumber she was just in. This time when she was awoken it wasn't just by the motion against her leg but the feeling of nails digging into her thigh. Focusing her eyes she glanced down to see her wife moving quite forcefully against her thigh.

Propping herself up on one arm, Callie smirked as she watched her wife grind against her. It was clear that Arizona was in the mist of a very arousing dream, this alone was enough for Callie to feel a rising heat between her own legs.

The small moans coming from Arizona's mouth were like music to Callie's ears. Placing her hand underneath the silk nightgown that covered Arizona's skin, she grazed her hand upwards towards one of her favourite parts of her wife's body. Callie was thankful for this particular stage in the pregnancy, Arizona's breasts had become incredibly tender which meant she hardly wore a bra to bed. Just as Arizona had expected, the sleeping without a bra had gone down very well with her wife.

Gently rolling a nipple between her fingers, Callie fight the grip on her thigh get tighter and the pace of the grinding increase. She could feel the slick heat coming from the blonde's center against her thigh. There was no doubt about it that her wife was soaked through her underwear and was soaking her thigh.

As she rolled the nipple against her finger slightly harder Arizona's breathing began to pick up and become shorter. Smirking to herself once again, Callie knew this was a sign that her wife was on the road to release.

Bending down to reach the side of Arizona's head, she sucked the skin that was just behind her earlobe. She knew that this would get her wife to release. Sucking the skin harder, which she knew would leave a mark, she felt the nails dig in painfully before a gasp escaped her wife's mouth before everything stopped.

Moving towards her ear Callie whispered "Well that was so hot."

Arizona's eyes shot open as she covered her mouth " I uh um" burying her face in the brunette's neck she gave out an embarrassing laugh " I had no control over that."

Letting out a laugh Callie pulled Arizona closer to her body, as she moved Callie had tensed her thigh. Arizona let out a moan before her hips uncontrollably began to move again "Jesus Arizona you can't get enough!."

Arching her back as she continued to grind against her wife's thigh for the second time that night. Arizona panted "I can't stop.. I'm just so" with her eyes tightly closed the blonde opened her mouth. The fiction of Callie's thigh and the material of her underwear against her clit was sending her into a frenzy.

Running her hands over her wife's skin Calliope seductively whispered "You're just so what?"

Gripping the thigh with both hands, the blonde grated her hips harder "I'm so horny.. fuck".

Moving to a sitting position Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, her arms just reaching round the growing bump that her wife housed. The brunette tensed her thigh harder giving her wife more fiction to move against. Pulling down the straps to Arizona nightgown, Callie began to pepper kisses along her collarbone and down her chest.

Gripping Callie's head close to her chest, Arizona continued to grind herself against her wife. Throughout this pregnancy, Arizona's hormones had given her mixed feelings about sex. There were weeks were she wouldn't even allow Callie to see her naked. Then there were other days, just like tonight, where she craved the feeling of an orgasm,

Arizona loved the use of her wife's tongue and fingers during sex, but there was just something about grinding that she loved. The feeling over getting herself off on her wife's body was just something she couldn't explain. The sense of using her wife for pleasure always heightened the orgasm.

"Cal I need.. more" The blonde moaned as she gestured to the wardrobe.

"Are you sure? we haven't used it since you've gotten pregnant?" Callie questioned, taking Arizona with sex toys makes her weak at the knees. Once they had found out they were pregnant, neither of the doctors had breathed a word about it. Not knowing whether the other wanted to continue the use of toys during the nine month period.

Arizona sat back on her heels moving outstretching a finger and motioning Callie to come closer. Leaning towards her ear she whispered "all I want is for you to fuck me real hard and real fast with your dick. The feeling of you being so deep in me Calliope gives me a rush" she knew this was the way to convince Callie, her wife was such a sucker for dirty talk.

Callie placed both hands on Arizona's face and pulled her into a kiss. Tongues fought against one another for dominance as hands roamed against skin. Moving her hands lower Arizona cupped her wife's mound before letting one finger slide up and down the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, baby." Gasped the brunette who was caught of guard. Resting her head against her wife's forehead, she gave into the feeling of her wife's hand. Arizona slid down another finger and began to circle the bundle of nerves. Catching her off guard again, Arizona entered her wife with two fingers. Retrieving her fingers, she slid them back up Callie's clitoris before sliding them backing her, she began repeating the process.

"Arizona please.." A frustrated Callie moaned, she was in no mood for teasing. All she wanted was to come. Her body ached for an orgasm, she was so close but every time she was about to let go Arizona would pull out.

Arizona continued to tease the older woman by sliding inside her, thrusting a few times and then pulling out again. Seeing Callie's face tighten every time she pulled out gave her the impression that she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. "Do you want to come Calliope?."

"Yes yes please... oh god please" Callie shouted as she placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the loud noises she was making.

Arizona placed a kiss onto the side of Callie's thigh before she inserted both her fingers roughly into her wife. Her pace immediately was rough and fast, she was gonna make her wife come so hard.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Callie shouted as her body shook, she gripped Arizona's wrist as she rode out her orgasm. She felt like her body couldn't function. Gasping for air as she came back to life, Arizona looked at her wife with a smug look.

"You're happy with yourself Robbins" Callie joked and she slowly sat up.

"Seeing you come apart like that and knowing I did that is the best feeling. I love that I'm the only one who gets to see you come undone like that."

Smiling back up at her wife, Callie took Arizona's hands that had been inside her only moments ago and placed them in her mouth. Staring directly into her wife's eyes, she swirled her tongue around each of the fingers tasting herself. Arizona felt a rush of liquid surge at her centre "You're playing with fire Calliope Torres!."

Standing up off her bed Callie winked at her wife before going to the wardrobe to retrieve the toy. Stepping into the harness she adjusted the fit and made her way back over to the bed.

"What position do you want honey? you have to be comfortable with this and the bump, I don't want to hurt our little mini me."

"You lay down" Arizona instructed as she watched her wife lay down onto the bed.

Arizona cupped her own mound before chuckling "like always no lube is needed!." Callie helped her to sit atop her, Arizona slowly slid the length into her, she was so hot and so wet that she was on the verge of orgasm before she had even started moving.

Arizona placed her palms onto Callie's breasts as she pressed herself into the toy. She shifted up and down as the toy hit her in the right spot. Callie gasped as she gazed at the sight in front of her, her wife was bouncing above her with her hands gripping her own breasts. "God baby you're so hot" Callie confessed as she held the blondes hips guided her movements.

Grinding down harder the toy nestled deeper within the doctor, she always loved how it felt to have Callie so deep inside her. Biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out, Arizona could feel her wife fucking her faster, harder, rougher. "Oh god.. Callie.. I'm s-s-o close.. don't stop." The blonde could feel her walls tightening with each stroke, each thrust she was getting tighter. "Fuck me Callie... urgh don't s-s-top"

Callie knew she wouldn't be far behind, the friction of the harness plus the motion of her wife grinding down against her was beginning to have an effect on her own clit. She could feel her lover's juices spill onto her thighs. Moving her hands up from Arizona's hips, Callie cupped the perfect round breasts giving them a squeeze and the nipple a fiddle.

A sharp gasp escaped from Arizona's mouth. She was so close. She could feel it. Trailing her own hand across her chest she interlocked a hand with her wife's before bringing it to her mouth and peppering kissses all over her finger.

"Get it sweet girl, grind down on me until you come" Callie commanded, she couldn't resist talking dirty. It made her centre throb. Increasing the tempo of her thrusts, Callie hit that sensitive spot inside her wife that she knew too well. Bucking her hips in a rhythm of short and hard thrust she pushed her wife over the edge. Callie couldn't take the friction any longer, her body shook as an orgasm overtook her body. Having no time to recover, she continued to thrust upwards into her wife.

"I love you... urgh.. Callio-" Arizona moaned loudly as her orgasm hit. Her body jerked as her world went white before collapsing onto her wife's chest. Callie continue to move inside of her wife but with a gentle pace to ensure that she rode out the entire orgasm.

Stroking her wife's back, Callie could feel the heat radiating of Arizona. A little while later, Callie could feel soft kisses being placed against her skin. "Welcome back baby" She smiled as her wife slowly sat up acknowledging that the dildo was still very much inside of her.

"Shit..Wow" Arizona whispered, pushing her hair off her face that was stuck by sweat.

Slowly pulling the dildo out of herself, the blonde flopped on the bed next to her wife. Turning onto her side Callie stared lovingly at her wife while gently outlining her wife's face with her finger "You are so beautiful Arizona" She lent over and placed a chaste kiss against the soft lips that belonged to her wife. As she pulled away, Arizona held onto the back of her neck and pulled her back in for a kiss. Holding the side of the blonde's face, Callie slipped a tongue into the mix. Back and forth their tongues went as they fought for dominance, the only time the couple pulled apart was to get more oxygen.

Scooting down so she was level with her unborn child, Callie starting to rub the bump in circles while placing gentle kisses to the side. Arizona began to play with Callie's hair and she watched her wife connect with their unborn child.

"Hey baby, it's mami. I hope we didn't scare you with the games me and mommy were playing. They're very good games let me tell you that now, I would play them all the time"

Realising what her wife had said, Arizona laughed before playfully pulling Callie's hair. "Callie please don't tell our baby that"

"I don't need to tell them that, they've overheard you screaming for me to fuck you." She argued back as she peppered more kisses onto the bump. "Anyway baby, we are playing one more game then we will stop I promise"

Raising her eyebrows Arizona pulled her wife back up for another kiss. "oh we are playing another game are we?"

Smiling into the kiss, Callie nudged her hand in between Arizona's legs to get her to spread them. "Oh we are, we are taking full advantage of your hormones and the fact our little princess is still sleeping even through her moms have been quite loud"

"Let me love you Callie, you've got me off loads tonight" Arizona whined as she placed two digits above her wife's clit.

"You are carrying my baby, let me me love you" Callie spoke affectionately. Mirroring the actions her wife had just done, she moved her hand down towards her wife's centre. At the top end of her body, Arizona felt her wife place open kisses along her neck and up her jaw. Grasping her own boobs, Arizona needed Callie to touch her. Sucking on the skin behind the ear lobe Callie firmly tapped the bundle of nerves which resulted in Arizona's body arching.

Gliding her fingers up and down the soaked folds finding that all important bundle of nerves. Without warning Callie entered her wife with two digits. A gasp could of heard from Arizona's mouth. Moving her fingers in a come hither motion the brunette could feel how tight her wife was. "After all these years, you're still so tight for me Arizona" Arizona couldn't respond, her body was arching of the mattress and her fingers were pinching her own nipples.

Taking a perk nipple into her mouth, the brunette bit the flesh lightly before sucking down hard. Hearing Arizona moan because of her actions made her more determined. Releasing the nipple with a pop sound before getting on her knees and giving the other breast the same treatment.

"You are just so wet Arizona" The blonde heard as she felt the Latina move her fingers in and out of her centre. Her walls were clenching around the two digits and the warm feeling was arising in her stomach.

"Baby look at me" Callie said as she stared at her wife's face while slowly down the pace of her fingers.

Looking at Callie Arizona began to heavily pant "mhm... don't stop now Callie.. no"

Pulling her fingers out, Callie was met with a grunt as Arizona began to feel frustrated. "Don't get frustrated my love, I will let you come"

"Get to work then Callie, I need to come and I need to come now, fuck sake" The blonde was frustrated. Her hormones were working up and she knew that if her wife didn't carry through within the next minute or so she was gonna have to take matter into her own hands and get self off.

"You want me to be inside you?"

Arizona nodded.

"This is your lucky day, I'm not going to tease you to death"

This time when Callie entered Arizona she had slid three fingers into her tight centre. Seeing the sudden change of breath in her wife, she knew that she was not expecting the third digit. "SHIT shit shit Callie.. oh god yes."

Arizona met her wife's thrust as she was pushed closer to he edge. Spreading her legs wider, Arizona hoped for her wife to go in deeper. And that she did. "Fuck me, you're taking my fingers baby. You are so hot right now"

With three fingers tightly clenched inside her wife, Callie moved her thumb to rub Arizona's clit."There! right there... fuck there. dddont stop" the blonde exclaimed as the extra pleasure on her clit was pushing her overboard

Each brush of the clit was rewarded with the tightening of her wife's walls, her fingers were being sucked in deeper more than she thought was possible. Callie could feel the muscles in her arm start to cramp, shaking the feeling off she thrusted through the cramp. She was going to get her wife to come. Arizona was going to come now. Thrusting several more times into the wet and slippery heat. Arizona's back completely arched of the bed and her thighs clenched Callie's hand. Her hands gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. Letting out a mixture of pants, moans and groans Arizona rid out her orgasm.

Gathering her into her arms Callie once again stroked her back and she felt the laboured breaths coming from her wife. "You are amazing" The Latina whispered as she kissed the top of the blonde hair.

"Wow okay. You're the amazing one. Three fingers? I didn't even think I could take that" Arizona admitted as she regained her breath.

"You make me so hot Arizona, you don't even realise."

Glancing up into the brown eyes Arizona pulled her wife in for a passionate kiss before resting her head into her safe spot. Callie's neck.

"I hope we having scarred our little baby. Though there's more chance of us scarring Sofia, how on earth did she stay asleep"

"Oh Calliope that was nothing. If I wasn't pregnant right now, I would have taken you so hard with my dick. So hard that you would have been screaming for mercy."

Gulping Callie rubbed the her wife's growing stomach "Out you come baby, your mami wants to challenge mommy at the harder levels of these games."

**A/N This was floating around in my mind, I hope you guys like it. I know some people will prefer it written like 'cum' instead of 'come' but personally I dislike the spelling 'cum' aaaargh dont hate me! **

**Please review, follow, favourite. I really appreciate it. **


End file.
